


In Your Dreams

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	In Your Dreams

## In Your Dreams

by KAM

* * *

"All right, that's it!" Blair yelled as he threw his pencil down on the desk. "What is it?" 

"Huh?" Came Jim's rather unintelligent sounding response. 

"What is it?" Blair reiterated. "Do I have something in my teeth? Miss a spot shaving? A booger hanging out of my nose? Tell me! What?" 

"Did I miss something here?" Jim inquired. "What exactly are you talking about?" 

"You've been staring at me," Blair explained. 

Rolling his eyes, Jim answered, "I have not." 

"You have too," Blair insisted. 

"Look, Sandburg," Jim replied with a sigh. "The only thing that I've been looking at is these reports. Which, by the way, aren't getting done as long as I'm sitting here talking with you. If you don't mind, I've got work to do." 

"Whatever," Blair muttered. "Just quit it." 

"For the last time," Jim growled, "I was NOT staring at you. So just give your little delusions a rest, will ya?" 

"My delusions?" Blair asked. "What delusions would those be exactly?" 

After glancing around the bullpen, Jim hissed, "Would you just drop it?" 

"No, I won't," Blair objected. "Not until you tell me what you meant by that little remark." 

"I'm just saying that if I did happen to be looking at something, it most certainly wouldn't be you." Smirking, Jim added, "Trust me on this, Sandburg, there are plenty of other things in here that interest me. And you are last on the list." 

"Well let me tell you..." Trailing off, Blair wrinkled his brow for a moment while he reviewed Jim words. "Wait a minute. So you're saying that I interest you?" 

"Yeah right," Jim sarcastically replied with a chuckle. "In your dreams, Sandburg." 

Leaning back in his chair, Blair watched as Jim picked up his coffee cup. Just as Jim took a drink, he replied in a Sentinel soft voice, "Do you really want to know what you do in my dreams, Jim? Because I'd love to tell you." 

Choking, Jim spewed his mouthful of coffee over the desk and then glared at Blair. "What the fuck was that about?" 

"What was what about?" Blair asked. 

"That little stunt that you just pulled." 

Laughing softly, Blair said, "Hey, since you brought up my dreams, I just thought you might like to hear about them. But if you aren't interested, that's fine by me." 

"Sure," Jim responded with an uneasy chuckle. "Like I'm really going to believe that you dream about me." 

"I'm surprised you've never heard me." Seeing the blush spread over Jim's neck and face, Blair added, "You have heard me, haven't you?" 

Locked in an intense gaze with Jim, Blair continued the quiet interrogation. "So tell me something, Jim. Who exactly do you think I'm dreaming about when I start moaning? When I start begging and crying out for my lover to take me harder, to take me faster?" 

Squirming in his seat, Jim demanded, "Stop it, Sandburg. That's enough. We're even now so quit jerking me around." 

Wearing an evil little grin, Blair replied, "But, Jim, I would love to jerk you around. And believe me, you'd love it too." 

Letting out a groan, Jim quickly stood. Clenching his jaw, he grated out, "Let's go, Sandburg. We're out of here." 

"Hey, Jim, I was only..." 

Leaning down, Jim whispered into a curl-covered ear, "If you're interested in having those dreams become a reality, then you better get that cute little ass of yours down to the truck now." 

Not waiting for a response, Jim turned and stalked out of the bullpen. Grinning, Blair hurried after him. 

* * *

End In Your Dreams by KAM: kmiller12000@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
